


I’m Gonna Pretend You Didn’t Say That

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Headspace, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minho really loves his boyfriend, Past Domestic Abuse, Past eating disorder, Past physical abuse, Sex Toys, Smut and Fluff, Subspace, and Jisung loves his, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Way too often do people think Minho and Jisung aren’t serious. When really they’re closer than most relationships.





	I’m Gonna Pretend You Didn’t Say That

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m back again bois sorry for the late update but I’m working to jobs now so ya girl is being a real ass adult now 😭. But here was go again, I’m writing the woochan smut as we speak so hold your horses. But it’s coming so be prepared, Minsung really out here catching my uwus irl right now. But anyway here we go with this mess of a fic.

“Glad to see they’re both still unconscious.” 

 

“I’m surprised they both still fit in that bed.” 

 

“They barely do.” 

 

Minho stuffs his face further into the pillows, Jisung literally on top of him right now. Not that he’s complaining. He hears faint talking in his half state of sleep but honestly couldn’t be fucked to wake up for it. 

 

“Should we wake them?” 

 

“They normally sleep till around one.” 

 

“Jisungie, wake up hun.” 

 

Min ignores the voices and just rolls over to cuddle on Jisung’s chest. His arms wrapping around his waist tightly. 

 

“Jisung sleeps like he’s dead, when he was younger I’d have to practically scream in his ear to get him to wake up.” 

 

“Minho, time to get up you’ve been sleeping all day.” 

 

Minho’s eyes open now, “mom?” He sits up sleepily, his hair everywhere eyes squinting. 

 

“I’m glad to see you’re alive.” He rubs his eyes and looks around, insanely confused. Jisung mumbles in his sleep his arm slinging around his waist. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You seem confused Min.” Saemi laughs softly, “mmm going back to sleep.” Minho mumbles and lays back down, pulling the blankets up over him and Sungie. 

 

*

Jisung wakes up groggily, he slept like he was dead more than usual. Minho snoring still, his mouth hung open. 

 

The younger sits up and stretches needing to pee ridiculously badly. So he peels himself away from the wall where Min has his shoved against and grabs his sweater. Pulling his hood up and stuffing his hands into the front pockets. 

 

When he steps out of his room he hears laughter and raises his brows. Ignoring it for the moment, while inside the bathroom he finds an old contact case and puts them in. Since they’re currently sticking to his eyelids since he slept in them. 

 

After he finished washing up he goes to the kitchen to find his mom and Chansol, Min’s mother sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting. 

 

“Oh you decided to get up today?” Ma asks. Sungie scrunches his nose up, “I was sleepy after work.” He murmurs walking over to them. He wraps his arms around his mother and hugs her tight, nuzzling against her. 

 

“How are you Sungie?” Chansol asks with a smile. 

 

“Good, how are you?” He detaches from his mother, “sorry in squinting I don’t have my glasses.” He adds quickly not want to seem rude. 

 

“I’m well, neither of you told me the apartment got broken into.” 

 

“Well ours wasn’t, just our floor, they didn’t get to ours though.” He explains, as he does Minho comes out into the kitchen too, he found a random pair of sweatpants and sweater, also wrapped in a blanket over his head. 

 

“Well good morning sunshine.” His mother laughs. 

 

“I thought I was dreaming earlier.” Min murmurs while pulling Jisung into his blanket cocoon. 

 

“You weren’t, I went by the apartment to say hello this morning only to find everything all taped up. Saemi told me you two were here.” She explains, Minho hums, “it’s still taped up this morning?” The elder whines. 

 

“Well at nine it was, it’s one in the afternoon now.” 

 

“What time did you two get back last night?” 

 

Jisung hums, “I think around two.” He pulls his sweater tighter still feeling exhausted. 

 

“Two!?” Chansol gasps, “I don’t get out of work until one,” Sungie explains, he wants to just climb back into bed with Min, it’s raining out and he’s sleepy and just wants to cuddle all day. 

 

“That isn’t safe.” 

 

“He’s fine mom,” Minho squeezes him. “Sungie can beat someone up if he needs too. Even if he doesn’t look it.” The elder teases. Jisung pushes him away, “why don’t you two get dressed and we’ll go out for a late lunch?” 

 

The two share a look, “we’d love to but neither of us have clothes at the moment, we could meet somewhere once we get back home and can actually get dressed.” Minho says, “oh right, yes let’s do that.” 

 

They nods and head back to Sungie’s room. 

 

“Babe I don’t wanna go out I just wanna lay and bed and make out all day.” Minho complains. 

 

“Me too baby.” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck. 

 

“We can after.” He adds while lifting his head up lips pouted. Min leans down and kisses him arms around his waist tightly. Their lips meeting softly at first but then Sungie bites down on his lower lip. And Minho grips him tighter and the younger pulls himself up by his neck. 

 

Min slides his tongue into his mouth, hands going down to grab his ass through his underwear. Jisung stands up on his tippy toes trying to get what he wants across. 

 

“You’re really trying right now huh?” Minho leans down slightly and picks him up by the thighs. 

 

“Hmm, you got making out all day in my head now.” Jisung giggles and tugs Minho back in to the kiss, getting a little more aggressive his tongue pressing into the elder. Hands sliding into his hair now, giving soft tugs. 

 

Min hums softly, backing them up to press Sungie against the door. His hands gripping his skinny thighs, sliding under the material of his briefs. His lips move down his neck slowly, leaving little nips in his trail. Sungie hums pushing his hips forward slightly. 

 

“None is that.” Minho whispers feeling his slight grinding motion. He makes Jisung set his feet down a small whine leaving his lips. 

 

“Please,” Min gives him a stern look and Sungie pouts again, “don’t give me those eyes.” Minho lands a small smack on his ass and he yelps. 

 

“You’re mean.” The younger comes off the door and finds sweatpants to put on. 

 

“I could be a lot meaner.” Minho sends him a look, and Jisung bites his lower lip, this is very true. Min could have pinned him against the wall and worked him up completely. But he didn’t. 

 

Minho just decides to go home like this, there’s no use in trying to find more clothes that will only semi fit him. And he’s not putting the boxers or jeans back on from the threesome that’s nasty. 

 

They gather all their stuff and head out, “what time do you two want to meet?” Chansol asks, her eyes on the two boys. Sungie shifts under her gaze, three years later practically and he still gets super nervous around her. 

 

“Give us like an hour in a half,” Min says, “you guys pick the place and just text us.” 

 

“Sounds good,” 

 

The two then leave, Jisung curling against Minho the whole time and in the car. His eyes closed and hands wrapped around his arm. 

 

“What’s got you all clingy today baby?” Min asks while pulling into the parking spot. Sungie just shrugs, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend while he unlocks the front door. 

 

“You’re cute.” Minho kisses the top of his head and they walk inside going up the stairs with ease. Once inside the apartment Jisung shoves Minho against the arm of the couch and kisses him hard. 

 

The elder’s eyes fly open, nearly falling over as he gets pushed. He catches Jisung their teeth clashing together, Min laughing softly at how needy Sungie is being. 

 

“Easy babe.” He says against his mouth, Jisung just latches on tighter, his kisses eager and intense. 

 

Minho sits against the arm of the couch and licks into his mouth, grabbing his chin to open his mouth further. Sungie moans softly as Min lets him lick at his tongue his fingers scraping down his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

“Hyung…” He murmurs trying to get his thighs high enough so Min will pick him up. 

 

The elder smirks, “so that’s why you’re being needy huh?” He whispers while picking Jisung up, Sungie nods and clings to him, their lips locking again. 

 

“You know we have things to do baby boy,” Minho scolds him lightly, he grabs a handful of Sungie’s hair making him hold his head back. Jisung pouts, “but, want you hyung.” He juts out his lower lip and Min rolls his eyes. 

 

“Stop trying to be all cute to get what you want,” he says pulling a little harder, Jisung moans softly at the tug. 

 

Sungie hasn’t actually been been in his headspace in a while, not like he is now. His headspace isn't like a little, or younger wise, he just gets in this place where all he wants to do is please. He wants to be used to make Min feel good, that’s what gets him off. He’s usually very pouty, and bratty, and he’ll do anything to get what he wants. He also gets really giggly and a little glassy eyed. 

 

“Just want you,” Sungie bites his lower lip. 

 

“What do you want from me babyboy?” Jisung sticks his tongue out and Min shakes his head, knowing what he means of course. 

 

“Well you’re gonna have to wait. We don’t have time for you to play with my cock for hours babe.” 

 

Jisung scrunches his nose up, “I’ll be quick hyung promise.” 

 

“You don’t don’t know the meaning of quick baby.” 

 

“Yes I do! We can take a shower,” Sungie is really deep in it right now. 

 

“You really thought this out didn’t you babydoll?” Min raises his brows and Sungie smiles nodding proudly. 

 

Minho rolls his eyes and picks him up bringing him into the shower, Jisung squeals happily his arms wrapping tightly and lips attaching to the elders neck instantly. 

 

They get in the bathroom and Min has to try and detach Sungie so he can turn the water on, however he’s not having it. His lips and hips moving frantically against him. 

 

“Baby boy you gotta settle down for me, can you do that? You’re gonna hurt yourself love.” Minho says to him softly, he slides his hands up Sungie’s shirt being gentle with his boyfriend. 

 

The younger whines but nods his head, little whimpers leaving his lips. 

 

“Easy baby, don’t get yourself so worked up.” Min whispers while taking Jisung’s shirt off now, he lifts his chin and kisses along his honey skin, fingers gently tracing shapes. He doesn’t like to rush things when Sungie is in his headspace. It’s not good for submissive people in general, he likes to take his time, and go easy with him. Because the younger is so willing to do anything. 

 

When Min first realized Sungie had a headspace the younger had been petrified. After all it had been used against him so often before. 

 

*

_ Sungie has been acting strange all day, he seems out of it almost. And Minho can not for the life of him figure out why. One second his boyfriend is all over him, the next he won’t even come near him.  _

 

_ He just moved into his apartment and Jisung has been staying with him for the weekend. It’s been nice especially since they haven’t gotten to see each other in a while. But Jisung is acting so weird, it’s freaking Min out honestly.  _

 

_ They’ve been together for about four months now, and they’re insanely close. But in the back of Min’s mind he still has fears, and the way he’s acting is bringing those fears back up.  _

 

_ “Sungie.” He finally calls to him, they need to talk this out.  _

 

_ “Hmm?” Jisung pops his head out from the bathroom, he’s currently washing makeup off his face.  _

 

_ “Come here once you’re done babe.” He says while picking at his nails, his stomach starting to ache with anxiety.  _

 

_ Jisung comes out and crawls up on the couch, nuzzling into his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  _

 

_ “What’s up baby?” Sungie asks while taking his hand.  _

 

_ “I was gonna ask you the same thing love, you’re acting weird.” Minho takes his hand, and Jisung hums, “no haven’t.” He murmurs eyes down cast. Min noticed he didn’t say I.  _

 

_ “Yeah you have, one second you’re cuddled up to me like this, then the next you’re on the other side of the room looking terrified of me.”  _

 

_ Jisung keeps his eyes down, scooting closer, “don’t know what’s wrong he mumbles now. Min lifts his chin, “are you okay?” He asks while pressing a kiss to his nose.  _

 

_ Sungie hums, “Yeah, I’m just, in a weird mood today.” He shrugs, fingers tapping on Minho’s thigh.  _

 

_ “What’s going on in your head, because honestly baby, I’m anxious, like really badly. And I know it’s silly, but I still am.” He blushes faintly.  _

 

_ Jisung gets in his lap and presses a kiss to his lips, “you have nothing to be anxious about baby, I promise, I just...I love you a whole lot, and part of me, wants to do whatever for you, a big part of me. Which is why, I’m being a little clingy, but the other part of me is afraid to, show you that side of me...not because of anything you’ve done, but because of stuff before.” Jisung tries to explain.  _

 

_ Minho’s eyes get big for a second, “oh my god,” He whispers. He takes Sungie’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips. He feels the reaction out of his boyfriend instantly, the way he curls up around him and submits easily.  _

 

_ “What?” Sungie asks softly, his face red and looking down again.  _

 

_ “You can tell me you know baby...if it’s what I think it is.” Min lifts his chin up and Jisung is squirming, his hands balled up into fists in the elders shirt.  _

 

_ “I’m scared,” he whimpers finally. His face going into Minho’s neck now, tears pressing against his skin. Min wraps his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close as possible.  _

 

_ “You have nothing to be scared about babyboy,” he murmurs running his fingers through his hair.  _

 

_ “I know I shouldn’t...but I’m still scared, I know you wouldn’t hurt me, and I know you wouldn’t, do stuff I don’t wanna-“ _

 

_ “Sungie What’re you talking about babe? Who did that to you?” Minho lifts his chin, Jisung pulls away eyes filled with tears.  _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter-“  _

 

_ “Jisung yes it does, baby what’re you talking about? Was that the same guy as before you told me about?” Min tries to grab him but Jisung jumps away.  _

 

_ “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said moving off the couch entirely, “I’m sorry I’m acting weird I don’t mean to. It’s nothing you’ve done babe I promise you.” He says while wrapping his arms around himself.  _

 

_ Min stares completely confused, he knows Sungie has a shitty ex. But that’s the end of it, he knows that their relationship wasn’t even that, the guy acted like he owed Sungie.  _

 

_ He was a dickhead Jisung told him, but that was all he would disclose. He said how he fell into the wrong crowd over his sophomore and most of junior year. But he’s not friends with them anymore.  _

 

_ “You can tell me Sungie, you know I’m not going to judge you baby.” Min sits on the edge of the couch, “Min please, I don’t wanna a talk about it.” Jisung moves further away, his hands pulling at his sweater now.  _

 

_ “Okay, okay baby, I won’t ask, but whenever you’re ready I’m here to listen. Come here baby,” Jisung timidly comes back he crawls over into Minho’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck.  _

 

_ “I love you.” Jisung murmurs while hiding his face in his chest, “I love you too, Minho kisses the side of his head, “go finish washing your face and we can go to bed baby.” He says softly. The younger nods and gets up again. Minho goes into his room and rubs his face.  _

 

_ Even though Jisung says it’s not him doing anything he’s going to worry. He’s still going to be anxious over whatever Jisung is keeping from him.  _

 

_ He sits on the edge of his bed and puts his head in his hands trying to ignore the very intense insecurities coming to the front of his mind.  _

 

_ “Min what’s wrong?” Jisung’s voice makes his head snap up.  _

 

_ “It’s stupid.” Minho mumbles, he stands up and strips out of his work clothes, “I doubt that.” His boyfriend grabs his hand making it so they’re facing each other.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?”  _

 

_ “It’s dumb babe, let’s just got to bed.” Sungie narrows his eyes, “tell me.”  _

 

_ Minho sighs heavily, “I don’t wanna tell you because you don’t want to talk about what we had been before so.”  _

 

_ “What exactly does it have to do with?”  _

 

_ “I just, I know you said it has nothing to do with me, but I’m gonna be anxious about it until you tell me because I’m fucking insecure.” Minho’s final words are a little harsh.  _

 

_ Sungie stares at him, his fingers pulling at his shirt again.  _

 

_ “I just, Dohun...he, he figured out how, submissive I really was...he knew that I loved him, and that I would do anything for him. He would get me...into my headspace and u-use me however he liked. B-because I wouldn’t say no…” Jisung is shaking, tears rolling down his face, Minho’s eyes are wide, his boyfriend looks so much younger suddenly. The way he’s shaking how his fingers twitch, and he curls into himself.  _

 

_ “Baby I-“ _

 

_ “I didn’t wanna tell you, because even though I love you and I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I’m terrified you will, I’m terrified that anyone that finds out will just do what he did. They’ll use me like a toy and not a person. And mentally I  _ **_can’t_ ** _ go through that again.” Jisung backs up so he sits the wall and slides down, his face in his hands.  _

 

_ Minho comes forward, dropping in front of him, “do you know why I was so afraid of us getting close when we first met?” Jisung asks his head still down.  _

 

_ “Because of him…” Minho whispers.  _

 

_ “Because I got attached to you the exact same way I did to him. And I’m terrified that it’s gonna be the same. I’m so scared that all of it is just gonna happen again and that’s what I’m gonna be stuck as. And, it’s not you Min, you don’t, I’m not afraid of you, I’m afraid of us, I’m scared that one day I’m gonna wake up and you’re just gonna realize I’m not anything compared to what you’ve had before. That you’re gonna realize that you’re stuck with me and feel like you have to-“  _

 

_ “Baby I would never, you don’t understand Sungie, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. There isn’t anything better or comparing to shit I’ve had in the past. There’s just you, I love you, and that scares me too. Because I feel like you’re just gonna see I’m not that great. I would never hurt you, I would never force you into anything you don’t want baby. If you have a headspace that’s okay, I won’t use that against you. I won’t even touch you if you don’t want me to when you’re in it.” Min cuts him off Jising sniffles still hiding his face in his knees.  _

 

_ “I, haven’t told you a lot of things...because I’m afraid of how you’ll react. I only told you whatever saw, the surface of what happened with Dohun and I.” He whispers, fingers gripping his sweater.  _

 

_ “Baby you don’t have to, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”  _

 

_ “I have to.” Jisung hits his head against the wall, crying still.  _

 

_ “Okay,” Min sits in front of him instead is crouching. Taking his hands in his.  _

 

_ “I still, can’t believe I...I’m in denial about a lot of it still. I, don’t even know where to start honestly. I’ll just tell you all of it, or how it started.” Sungie murmurs, Min nods, Jisung is barely letting him touch him.  _

 

_ “I met Kye my freshmen year, Binnie was already a sophomore and and Chan was a senior. I knew them from outside of school so I had friends then. Kye sort of took me under his wing, he helped me figure out what I wanted to do and helped me get into the producing program. It was just us for a while but then he introduced me to everyone else and I met Dohun. I was, I thought I was in love with him. I just, I wanted him to say I was good and he was proud of me. He didn’t pay attention to me at all. It wasn’t until sophomore year when I got into my programs and had time in showcases did he start to notice me. And when he did I was thrilled. I thought he loved me, I was stupid and naive and just wanted him to like me so, I did anything he asked.” Sungie presses into his eyes harder.  _

 

_ “I let everything happen, I let whatever happen. He got me to trust him and he used that against me. They all got me into drugs, which is why my dad freaked out about if I was on anything when you were over. I smoked, I drank, I didn’t care, as long as I was with him. It started getting really bad, during sophomore year, I almost dropped out. I smoked every night with them, and Dohun would do whatever he wanted with me, when I started trying to...grow up I guess, when I would say things and talk rather than just follow him around without question...he started hitting me.”  _

 

_ Minho actually gasps, Jisung refuses to look up, his tears dripping onto his shorts.  _

 

_ “I still stayed, because I loved him, I-I thought I deserved it, I thought I was misbehaving, I thought that it should be happening because someone would flirt with me and he’d call me a slut wanting attention constantly. He told me I was ugly, and compared me to all the girls he slept with...said that I was skinny and pretty like them all I was good for was for a blowjob and a quick fuck.” His voice breaks, “and I was okay with that…” he cries harder. Minho pulls him into his lap, hugging him close, just holding him trying to calm him down.  _

 

_ “It’s not your fault baby, none of that was your fault.” He whispers into his ear, kissing his forehead.  _

 

_ “He told me so much that I started to believe him and I developed an eating disorder...I would-“ Min nods, he’s gathered that much. Having seen Sungie freaking the fuck out after the first time they kissed. He’d come over to find him surrounded by empty food boxes and he clearly had been throwing up too.  _

 

_ “I hated myself, I was trapped completely, I couldn’t get out because I was scared. And I still thought I deserved it all. I started self harming, but you know that, you’ve seen my thighs-“ _

 

_ “Baby it’s okay,” Min wipes his own eyes quickly.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”  _

 

_ “You have nothing to be sorry about babyboy, you’re not a mess, you’re a survivor. Most people would not be able to take that kind of abuse for so long love.” Minho hugs him tightly.  _

 

_ “The last time, he hit me he hit my face, my mom had come home without telling me, and she came home to find the house trashed, I was trashed. Dohun never stayed after he was finished with me, he-he never took care of me. I had just woken up and Ma walked in my room and saw everything. I freaked out and so did she, she had no idea any of it was going on.” Sungie continues.  _

 

_ “I went to his house I was so scared...I didn’t know what to do. When I told him my mom found out he got mad that I came over unannounced and told me to get over it. I-I lost my shit I started screaming at him I shoved him and told him he ruined my life. He hit me so hard it nearly knocked me out. The whole side of my face was bruised cause I hit the wall so hard afterwards.”  _

 

_ Jisung pulls away slightly and takes Minho’s hand. He runs it across the right side of his temple.  _

 

_ “There was a fracture on my temple, that’s why there’s a bump there. He broke my glasses and they cut the side of my face too. He’d never hurt me that badly before, and when I didn’t get up from the floor he realized how bad he actually hit me. That was the first time out of the whole two years that he took care of me or tried to. He picked me up and tried to fix it but I wouldn’t let him touch me, I kept shoving him and yelling and I finally lashed out hard enough and it hit him in the face. I was able to get out and I went to Kye, he had to bring me to the hospital. And then he finally sat me down with the doctors and then told me ‘this isn’t love this is abuse and you need to get away from him.’” Jisung shivers at the memory, Minho kisses his forehead.  _

 

_ “You did baby, you got out of it, you’re okay.” He whispers.  _

 

_ “It took me so long to get away from him, and I was so stupid and went back so many times. When, when we met, I was finally feeling good again, I didn’t have friends in school but I felt good. It took me, and still is hard for me to not binge eat. I don’t think you realize how important to me you are, everytime you say I’m pretty, or say you love me, that’s something that I treasure.” Jisung looks up finally and Minho has to try and wipe his own tears again.  _

 

_ It’s setting in how far Sungie has come, how hard their relationship might be sometimes.  _

 

_ “Sungie, I, I love you so much, I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through all of this baby. And I’m so proud of you for getting through and being able to talk about it. You’re literally, the best person in my life baby, and I know it’s gonna take a lot for you to believe me, but I would never do those things to you. I wouldn’t misuse your trust like that baby, everytime I ask you if you’re okay I mean it. I mean it in our daily life, and if we’re having sex. I never want you to be uncomfortable or feel like you can’t tell me something. I will never judge you for these kinds of things love, I never want you to think that I won’t listen, or would hurt you in some way.” Jisung wraps himself around Min, hiding his face in his neck.  _

 

_ “I love you too, you make me feel so much better Min, you have helped me gain so much self confidence back.” He murmurs, “I’m sorry I put all this on you…” _

 

_ “No baby, don’t be sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry for love. Thank you for telling me, can you promise me something babyboy?”  _

 

_ “What is it?”  _

 

_ “Tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me if you don’t like something or want to stop something.”  _

 

_ “O-okay.”  _

 

_ * _

“Easy baby, you’re getting all out of sorts.” Min tries to calm Sungie down but he’s not having it. Jisung frantically trying to kiss him, trying to move against him. 

 

“Sungie,” He says while putting him down, the younger pulls away with a pouty look. 

 

“We, neither of us are getting off right now. You are not in the right mindset to go hard and rush babydoll.” Minho taps between his eyes. 

 

Jisung whines loud, “Hey, no whining.” He says sternly, “come get in the shower, I’ll give you kisses but that’s it. You have to wait for more.” He tells him sternly. Sungie signs but follows him in, he curls around Minho, nuzzling into his bare body happily. 

 

Min washes him up leaving kisses all over him, he giggles at his boyfriend kisses each one of his finger tips. Sungie curls his arms around Minho wanting to be picked up again, standing on his tippy toes. Min does pick him, pressing his back against the tile. 

 

Jisung hums and tugs his face down so their lips meet again, his hands threading into Min’s hair. 

 

Minho shakes his head, pull away from the intense kiss, “come on, time to get out, we have to get dressed and you have to come back from the clouds babyboy.” Min kisses his nose and turns the water off. 

 

Jisung groans loud, getting out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel. He shrieks loud when Minho is suddenly scooping him up bridal style. 

 

“Stop pouting, you’ll get me all to yourself afterwards.” 

 

“No because they’re wanna go shopping and spend the day with us.” Sungie scrunches his nose. 

 

“Wow I’m proud of you for come back so quickly baby.” He teases, Jisung laughs back on their bed stretching his towel falling open. Minho glances at him, his body still bruised from the other night. Sungie rolls over stuffing his face into the blankets not caring that his whole ass is out now. 

 

“If we sleep with Hyunjin again you better team up with me next time you little shit.” Minho says while slapping his bum. The younger giggles softly, “I didn’t team up against you, Hyunjin annoyed me more than-“

 

“Don’t even say he didn’t get you off because you literally passed out.” Min says there’s a hint of a jealous tone in his voice. 

 

“Okay but, can you listen when I speak? Hyunjin fucking me wasn’t what got me off. Yeah that was part of it since he was not gentle at all, but it was you booboo the fool. So stop sounding like a jealous Jan.” Jisung sits up and locks eyes with his boyfriend, and Minho looks like he’s going to eat him. 

 

“How?” Sungie rolls his eyes, “well, since that was what? My third orgasm my body was already about to die. Between the two of you the whole time I kept slipping in and out of subspace. And then to top it all off I had you taunting me the whole fucking time, and you fucked my face, and you came on my face, so there’s your answer.” Jisung leans back on his elbows a lazy expression in his face. 

 

Minho has a look on his face that Sungie is all too familiar with. He’s going to get his ass wrecked, “would it have been the same if I was fucking You and he did all that?” 

 

“No, he’s one not my boyfriend, two way more into you than me, and three not even really my type all things considered.” 

 

Min tugs on a pair of boxers and throws underwear at Sungie who reluctantly puts them on. 

 

“What do you mean he’s more into me? He was begging to fuck you practically.” 

 

“Babe, do you, honestly think, he  _ accidentally _ turned the vibrator on all the way? When two seconds before we literally had been fighting over you.” Minho did not even think of that, it makes sense though. 

 

“He’s getting his ass beat.” Minho mumbles. 

 

Sungie snorts, he lays back again, “would you put clothes on thotty, stop trying to tempt me with your cute ass.” 

 

“Is it working?” Sungie gets on his knees and wiggles, Minho then grabs him pushing his hips into his ass. Jisung moans his face currently shoved into their bed, fingers curling into the sheets. 

 

Minho pulls him up so they’re back to chest, his hand gripping Jisung’s cock. 

 

“When I get home from work tonight you better be spread open and ready for me baby.” He whispers, Sungie moans, squirming in his grip slightly. 

 

“Okay hyung,” He bites his lower lip, pushing back into his boyfriend. Min let’s him, humming softly at the way Sungie is grinding back on him. 

 

“You’re such a brat.” Minho mumbles while finding himself stroking Jisung and kissing his neck. 

 

“Your brat though.” He whispers while threading his fingers in his hair. 

 

“Still a brat,” Min pulls away suddenly and Jisung whines, “that was mean.” He mumbles Minho just smiles at him and pulls his underwear up his legs. 

 

“How? I already told you we weren’t getting off.” He smirks slightly, Jisung gives him a small shove in the chest with his foot making Min laugh. 

 

“Put some clothes on,” Sungie sticks his tongue out and rolls off their bed actually getting dressed now. He doesn’t bother with make up or doing his hair, just grabs some jeans and a t shirt. The only thing he does out is concealer all over his neck and he practically wrestled Minho forcing him to sit still. 

 

“You know I don’t care babe.” Min whines as Sungie sits on his waist with one green colored tube and another holding Minho’s skin tone. 

 

“Okay but our moms do.” Sungie grabs Minho by his hair, covering his neck with the color corrector. Min grumbles under him letting his boyfriend yank him back and cover him in makeup. 

 

“Who cares, it’s not like they don’t know we’re having sex.” Min rolls his eyes. 

 

“Babe, shut up.” Jisung finished putting all the color corrector, locking him down with his knees. 

 

“I’m just saying I don’t understand why people are so uptight.” 

 

“No everyone is as easy going about sex as we are hun,” Sungie applies the concealer and grabs his blender. Minho squirming the whole time, “it’s stupid I don’t understand it.” 

 

Jisung ignores his words and then leans down to kiss his boyfriend having finished covering his neck finally. 

 

“Stop whining about other people.” He says, Min just hums and sets his hands on his hips. 

 

“We should probably go,” Minho sits up with Jisung still in his lap, “or you could kiss me more.” 

 

“Or we could go.” Min smirks and makes Sungie get up, the younger pouts but does as he’s told. 

 

The two of them end up going to lunch, and as both figured they spent the whole day with their mothers. And there’s nothing wrong with that of course, it’s just a long day for both of them. And Minho still has work at five. 

 

He drops Sungie off at the apartment with a warning to behave while he’s gone. And all he gets in return is a stuck out tongue. 

 

Now at the studio Min is sitting in his small office going through all his new students and figuring out when he’s going to schedule them. 

 

He hears someone knock and yells for them to come in. 

 

“Class doesn’t start for another twenty minutes.” He says still reading a paper. 

 

“I know,” Hyunjin sits up on his desk with a smile. 

 

“What’re you doing in here?” Min raises his brows at the younger. Who just gives him innocent eyes the whole time. 

 

“Just wanted to talk to you before class.” Jin shifts and swings his legs over the side of the desk Min is on. Moving so the elder is now trapped between his thighs. 

 

“Oh yeah? About what?” Minho absently licks his lower lip, he can still see the countless bite marks on his neck the younger barely having covered them. His hair is all messy and his shirt is unbuttoned. 

 

“Extra lessons.” Jin smirks a little and scoots down to Minho’s lap, the older boy hums, not minding having Hyunjin is his lap. 

 

“So soon, did I teach you well enough?” He tilts Jin’s head back slightly, he bites his lower lip arms going to wrap around Minho’s neck. 

 

“I don’t think I got it quite right.” Hyunjin then leans forward and connects their lips. Minho gasps softly but allows it, one hand landing on his waist the other on his face. 

 

Jin starts kissing down his neck, biting slightly, Minho feels him nip a little too hard and he knows there’s gonna be a mark. 

 

“Sungie is gonna kill you.” Minho pulls his head back by his hair. 

 

“Will be even notice?” Hyunjin raises his brows, “yes actually, don’t push him Jin, he won’t let this happen anymore if you do.” Min warns. The younger pouts. 

 

“You can’t blame me for trying to get you alone. Your boyfriend is a hog.” He kisses Minho again. 

 

“Funny considering he’s my boyfriend.” The elder pulls away slightly eyeing Hyunjin, Jisung’s words from earlier ringing in his head. 

 

“Did you do it on purpose?” Minho then asks. 

 

“Do what?” Jin leans back on the desk, still in his lap. 

 

“Did you turn the vibrator all the way up on purpose? To get me by myself?” 

 

The younger blushes, “no, I mean not that high, I just wanted him to give me a turn to suck your dick. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Min nods, thinking about his words. Hyunjin leans forward again, wanting another kiss. Minho pulls away though. 

 

“Hyunjin, you know this isn’t like, your get out of jail free card right? Not to sound like a bitch but making out when we’re about to have sex is one thing but just seeing each other, don’t kiss me. What we’re doing is just sex, you get that right?” 

 

Hyunjin seems a little taken aback. 

 

“Well yeah, I’m not an idiot, obviously I know it’s just sex. And I was trying to kiss you so we could make out but fuck me I guess.” Jin swings his legs over him looking annoyed. 

 

“I’m not meaning to sound like a dick, I just wanna make sure you know what this is Jin.” 

 

“Considering I had sex with both of you you should I have figured out I knew what it was.” Hyunjin leans against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Okay, all I’m saying is don’t try to do stuff when Jisung isn’t around. I know you want just me, I’m not an idiot and neither is he.” 

 

“I literally fucked him how do you mean I just want you?” 

 

“Well for starters you just came in here like we were going to do something without Sungie here.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “so what? He made out with me without you around. Or is he that territorial?” 

 

Minho gives him a look, did he just insult his boyfriend? 

 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that, so get out we have class.” Minho stands up and Jin leaves first. 

 

The classes he has tonight go as smoothly as they can. 

 

*

Jisung on the other hand is studying for his finals for the next day, laying on the floor, his glasses on and mounds of material spread out around him. Him and Felix came over too to have a study session, and cause he was lonely. 

 

“I’m literally going to bomb this I think I’m dropping out.” He whines while shutting his laptop finally tapping out. 

 

“You’re gonna be fine, you say that about every test.” Bin rolls his eyes at him. 

 

“Okay well I still give up, if I study anymore my brain is going to leak from my ears.” 

 

“Ew dude.” Felix laughs shutting his laptop too. 

 

“Oh my god!” Changbin suddenly shrieks. 

 

“What!?” The two younger jump at his sudden yelling. 

 

“There’s a bunch of rappers and bands playing at the bar close to campus tonight if you wanna go.” Bin explains about his sudden outburst, “I mean yeah, I have to put clothes back on though.” Sungie laughs and gets up going into their room. 

 

“What time does Min get home?” Felix asks, “right now.” Minho walks into the apartment as Lix asks. 

 

“Oh hey,” The younger practically tackled him, he laughs and hugs Felix back tightly. 

 

“Where we going?” Minho asks while wrapping his arms around Lix from the back, his chin going on his shoulder. 

 

“Well we were studying but Sungie said his brain is gonna fall out so now we’re going to the bar by campus cause there’s like open mic night or something.” Min hums and releases Felix finally. 

 

Instead of answering he goes in their room to find Sungie half naked no shirt on. 

 

“Ooo daddy.” Minho laughs softly and kisses his cheek. 

 

“Hi baby, how was work?” Jisung pulls his blue sweater over his head, Min nearly squeals, “you look so fucking cute I’m gonna cry.” The younger rolls his eyes, “thanks babe,” Minho runs his hands all over Jisung for a second, wanting to take him to bed right now. He forces himself to stop pretty much feeling up his boyfriend. 

 

“Work was...interesting.” 

 

“Why say it like that?” Sungie pushes his glasses back up his nose, currently having sweater paws. 

 

“Well, Hyunjin stopped by my office before class and I don’t really know what he was after. But he kept trying to kiss me, like just kissing and I had to tell him to fuck off pretty much. I felt bad but-Sungie, stop looking like you’re going to murder someone.” 

 

“I don’t have that look, so you think he thought we were gonna be more than sex or something?” Jisung wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

 

“I honestly have no idea, I don’t think so, I think you were right about what you said before though. About him going more for me than you.” 

 

Sungie snorts, “oh I know I’m right, babe don’t act like you don’t know you’re hot as fuck, I’m very aware that other guys look at you. Hyunjin is no different than anyone else, he wants you and only you. When he got both of us it was like a two for one special. But he’d be happier with just you.” 

 

Minho hums, he lifts Jisung’s face, their lips locking, “you know id never,” 

 

“Baby I know, I trust you with whatever, you know that. If I didn’t a threesome wouldn’t have even happened.” 

 

“I’m sorry did you just say threesome and happened?” Changbin asks eyes wide, he’s currently leaning on the door frame. 

 

“Yeah, don’t act like you didn’t know we were having one thotty.” The pair pull apart, Sungie walking by him. 

 

“Jealous?” Min winks at him. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Wanna have a foursome?” Jisung giggles while wrapping his arms around Lix planting a big kiss to his cheek. The younger shrieks, “it would be fun.” He sing songs in his ear, kissing below it. 

 

“Get out of here!” Felix whines his face bright red. Minho creeps over and kisses his other cheek, making him yell again. 

 

“Hey! You thotties leave my boyfriend alone!” Changbin smacks them both making them giggle. 

 

They go to get their shoes on, “you wanna drive Bin?” Min asks his arms currently draped around Jisung, nuzzling into his neck happily. 

 

“Yeah I don’t care, what time are your finals tomorrow?” 

 

“I only have one at like three which is gay I wish it was earlier so I can get it over with.” Min complains. 

 

“I have two, one at ten then the other at two,” 

 

“Want us to just stay over then? So I can bring Sungie to campus in the morning and you can sleep in Min?” 

 

“Binnie you’re a saint.” Minho hugs him tightly. 

 

“I know,” They get down to the car and Minho lays across Jisung in the back seat, he’s being really cuddly and Sungie loves it. 

 

“We should call Woojin and Chan hyung to come too.” 

 

“Hold on, they’re back together?!” Jisung and Minho both sit up straight. 

 

“Yeah! You didn’t know?” Lix turns in the passenger seat, “no!” 

 

“They were busy having their threesome Lix.” 

 

“Chan I guess went to break up with Jeongin but before he did Jeongin broke up with him!” 

 

“Shit, that’s funny as fuck.” Minho laughs sitting back again, he pulls Jisung with him, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“And Woojin Just took him back? I’m kinda shocked, I wouldn’t have.” Jisung shrugs. 

 

“Damn Sungie you’re brutal.” Changbin laughs, “I’m just saying, what Chan did was fucked, if I was Woojin I would have made him work for it.” 

 

Min smirks and kisses the top of his head, “Sungie doesn’t have low standards, he’s used to the best.” The eldest hugs him tight. 

 

“Did you just say Woojin has no standards?” Felix laughs. 

 

“No, I said low standards, Chan fucked up, badly, I wouldn’t have taken him back just like that either.” 

 

“I think it just shows how much he loves him.” Felix shrugs. 

 

“Sure, but who’s to say Chan won’t just do it again? He takes him back so easily and it’s like no repercussions you know? It’s like he took a vacation from their relationship.” Minho goes back to running his fingers through Sungie’s hair. 

 

“I guess so, I think Woojin just missed him a lot.” 

 

“I get that, I just don’t understand why he wasn’t pissed, I would be so fucking mad. I mean I also can’t relate at all for Chan’s reasons so I know that shit would never happen.” 

 

Bin looks in the mirror, “What do you mean his reasons?” 

 

“He broke up with him because he wanted crazy sex and didn’t have the balls to just tell Woojin.” Min says bluntly. 

 

“Babe,” Sungie elbows him. 

 

“You’re joking.” Lix’ mouth falls open, “I wish,” 

 

“That’s literally insane.” Changbin shakes his head. 

 

“Oh don’t worry I already told Woojin how stupid it was on both their parts.” 

 

“Both?” Felix asks. 

 

“They both were unhappy, they had no communication about shit like that. It’s stupid.” 

 

“Oh god here we go, you’re gonna get him ranting.” Sungie murmurs, he slides his fingers under Min’s shirt slightly. Rubbing into his skin gently. 

 

“What is your rant Min?” Changbin asks. 

 

“Okay so-“ 

 

“Before you go off, this doesn’t apply to you Lix, just a heads up, he’s not being an asshole towards you.” Jisung quickly clarifies. 

 

“Me?” 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“I just think it’s dumb, that people feel like they can’t talk to whoever they’re with about sex or whatever. Like you guys always tease us for being so open about it, but at the end of the day we’re as close as we are because we’re so open and we’re honest. And like I get some people are just uncomfortable with it like you Lix, and there’s nothing wrong with that. But with Woojin and Chan, they clearly wanted more from each other and instead of literally just talking to each other other about it that got into this big mess.” 

 

Bin and Lix nod, “it’s not even that I’m uncomfortable, I’m just, I guess timid…” Felix blushes deeply. 

 

“And that’s fine Lix, there’s literally nothing wrong with that because you two both know boundaries with each other. You guys talks, with Woojin and Chan they didn’t, they both just went along until one of them snapped.” 

 

“How do you know all this?” Bin asks his hand in Felix’ now rubbing his knuckles. 

 

“Because I was their fucking therapist throughout this whole thing. Either one or both of them were in our apartment twice a week.” Binnie pulls down the road to the bar and it’s packed, they drive around a little bit to find a spot to park. 

 

“Damn, that’s nuts.” 

 

“I’m happy they’re back together and all, I just hope they figure out how to talk to each other.” Minho wraps an arm around Sungie standing on the sidewalk. The younger leans up and kisses his cheek. 

 

“I love you.” He smiles while hugging him. 

 

“I love you too, we shouldn’t stay out too late love, since you know you’re gonna be a sleepy Bitch tomorrow morning.” Min murmurs in his ear. 

 

“Yeah I know,” their hands drop by their sides linking together now. Changbin and Felix follow their lead, the bar itself is packed too, but all places on the street are, they’re in college central the week of finals. Everyone’s getting shit faced when they can. 

 

“Do you trust this place to get drinks from or?” Min asks the second they walk through the door. Jisung hums, “I haven’t been here in a while let me look at the bar.” 

 

“Do you want anything Lix?” Minho doesn’t even ask Bin since he’s driving of course. 

 

“Just water is fine.” 

 

Min nods and takes Sungie’s hand letting him lead them through the crowd. Jisung gets close enough and starts watching them make drinks behind the bar. Min sets his chin on his shoulder thumb hooked into his boyfriend’s belt loop. 

 

“Yeah we’re good, just don’t get anything too crazy.” Jisung gets the attention of one of the tenders and of course gets ID’d because he looks like a baby right now. 

 

Min orders right behind him too, their drinks come out pretty quickly and they see Bin and Lix found a table to sit at. 

 

They both weave through the crowd to get to it. 

 

“They’re sanitary enough for you Sungie?” Bin teases while taking his glass of water. 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t see anything too nasty going on.” He takes a sip of his and rears back, “holy shit that’s strong.” Minho laughs and tries it too, doing the same face. 

 

“They want you to die.” Minho picks Jisung up so he’s sitting on his thigh, there’s only three chairs after all. 

 

On stage there’s already a band playing they’re decent, Jisung sees a lot of the underclassmen from high school.  He also sees just a lot of his classmates now around too. 

 

“I didn’t think it was gonna be this packed.” Changbin says while scooching Lix closed to him. 

 

“It’s finals week everyone is either stressing or getting smashed because they’re giving up.” Min laughs, he holds Sungie closer, taking a sip out of his own drink now. 

 

Another band comes on, and they sound good, Jisung leans back into Min, yawning a little already. 

 

“Yeah?” He teases while tickling his side. 

 

“Stop it,” he giggles trying not to squirm. Changbin shakes his head seeing them lost in their own world, he looks up at the band setting up and freezes. 

 

“We should leave.” He suddenly says. 

 

“We just got here.” Jisung whines. 

 

Bin’s eyes travel to the stages, Jisung visibly pales, Dohun, of fucking course he’s here with Kye, they’re alumni for the highschool of course. 

 

“I really can’t go anywhere can I?” He mumbles forehead hitting the table. 

 

“Jisung?” He hears his name and turns around confused, still in Minho’s lap. 

 

Behind him are two guys, with big smiles, he has no idea who they are honestly. 

 

“Hi…” He smiles pushing his glasses back up, “hi! We um, we were just getting in the producing program your senior year…” one first boy says shyly. Minho pushes him out of his lap, “oh, hey, how do you guys like it?” Jisung moves away from Minho and the others going to talk to the two kids because why not. 

 

“I love it! I can’t decide what I want to do my secondary in yet though.” The first boy looks to the floor for a second. 

 

“You’re only a sophomore right? You still have time, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He smiles, these two are looking at him with such big eyes. 

 

“This is probably super weird for you, but we just wanted to say that you’re like, a legend at school now, and a lot of us younger kids look up to you.” 

 

“Me?” Jisung is shocked, completely. 

 

“Yeah, your work is amazing, teachers use samples all the time to show us how to change up style and create new tracks. Your senior project got shown this year for the example.”

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t know that.” Jisung nearly tips over, that’s insane. He’s flattered but still insane. 

 

“You guys are kinda young to be in a bar, not that I’m judging, do you know people performing tonight?” He asks wanting the attention off himself. 

 

“Yeah, we don’t normally come out to bars and stuff but our friends are going on right now.” Jisung looks and sees it’s still Dohun and Kye, with a few others Sungie doesn’t recognize. 

 

“Oh...you know they’re like 21 right?” Fear shoots through his body as he sees the first kid tense up a little, but his smile quickly comes back. Jisung’s heart breaks, he knows that look, that look was him. 

 

“Yeah, we’re just friends, Dohun Hyung helps with the producing program after school that’s how we know him.” Sungie nods, “who are you here with?” 

 

“My boyfriend, and my best friends,” Jisung says without thinking, he’s staring at Dohun, willing him to look up. And he does, the look on his face is a mix of emotions.  

 

“Oh, y-you’re boyfriend?” 

 

“Yeah,” He watches Dohun jump off the stage and march over, “we should leave babe.” Minho’s voice makes him look away, his boyfriend touching his back. Partly pulling him away, “not yet.” 

 

They share a look, “they’re  _ friends  _ with Dohun.” Jisung says trying to get his point across. 

 

“You two shouldn’t talk to him,” the devil himself says pulling the first boy closer to him. Jisung shakes his head. 

 

“They shouldn’t talk to you.” He counters. 

 

“You both shouldn’t do this in a bar.” Minho says sending a slight glare at the two. 

 

“Why shouldn’t we talk to Jisung hyung?” 

 

“Because Jinwoo, Jisung is bad news.” Dohun glares ah Sungie even harder than Min is. 

 

“Oh I am? You two want advice, stay the fuck away from him, he’s a pervert and will hurt you.” Jisung says to the two boys. 

 

“Fuck you, you’re just jealous.” Dohun snaps back. 

 

Jisung turns around and flips him off, Minho taking his hand so they can leave, Bin and Felix are already at the door waiting. 

 

They get outside and Jisung nearly screams, “that is not okay! He has this two boys...that kid Jinwoo, he looked like me, he, he’s probably not even sixteen yet. He’s gonna do it again! He’s gonna hurt someone like me again!” He grabs at his hair, Minho sets his hands on his shoulders, “babe deep breath,” he says. 

 

“Min I can’t just let them walk into that, I can’t,” 

 

“I know baby, but you can’t throw down like you want to in a bar, that’s not your own.” Minho kisses his forehead. 

 

“Was one of them with Dohun?” Felix asks he’s currently holed up in Binnie’s side, scared and nervous about all of this. 

 

“They both know him but Jinwoo looked at him like it was more. I can’t just let it happen.” 

 

“What the fuck did you say that them huh?” Dohun practically kicks the door open he comes out so angry. 

 

“Only what you heard but it should have been more.” Jisung snaps. Minho grabs him, not needing another bloody fist right now. 

 

“You don’t know anything about me anymore, how dare you ass-“

 

“How dare I? Once a creep always a creep, you will never change and those boys do not deserve to go through what I did.” 

 

“Oh here we go again,  _ you abused me  _ story.” Dohun mocks. 

 

Jisung clenches his fist, “I’m sorry did you just try to deny abusing him? Did his fractured cheek bone and temple not seem like enough to fall into the abuse category for you? Did his constant bruises and cuts not either? You’re fucking delusional.” Changbin cuts in now, he has blinding rage going at the moment. 

 

“You have nothing to do with this asshole.” 

 

“Dohun, What the fuck we’re supposed to go on.” Kye comes outside. 

 

“I have more important things to do.”

 

“How could you let him do it again?! How could you let him start training another  _ kid  _ two  _ kids _ you’re just as fucked up Kye for letting it happen.” Jisung snaps, he’s fuming. 

 

Kye stares at him with wide eyes, not expecting that to come out of his mouth. 

 

“See Kye, maybe you’ll finally understand why he’s such a shit head now, he’s an asshole and thinks nothing will happen to him when he talks back.” Dohun sneers. 

 

Minho pulls Sungie closer to him, “babe no matter how much you argue with him nothing is going to change you know that. That most you can do is keep in contact with the kids.” He whispers into his ear. 

 

He knows it pains Jisung to not argue back he can see it in his face. 

 

Minho and Changbin share a look and they both start to pull the younger boys away. 

 

“See look he tells him what to do too, but he isn’t  _ abusive _ .” This snaps something inside of Min, Sungie sees it too. 

 

“I’m not abusive because I don’t degrade him every chance I get, I’m not abusive because I don’t hit him constantly, I haven’t ever broken his bones or made him bleed, I’m not abusive because I don’t claim or own him, he’s a person not a thing. It’s his  _ choice  _ to stay with me, he  _ chooses  _ to be in a relationship with me. You’re Abusive because your words forced him into depression, you’re abusive because your words made him have body dysmorphia. You’re abusive because you broke part of his face, because he has scars all under his clothes from you, permanent bruises on his bones because of how  _ hard  _ you hit him. You’re abusive because you took someone who loved you as much as they could and you broke them down and turned that love into fear. He was forced to stay with you because he was afraid what you would do to him otherwise. Do not try to even put me and you in the same sentence,” Minho glares at him, he gets right up to Dohun, between him and Jisung, Sungie is the more prone to fighting. 

 

Min doesn’t give a fuck about most things so he lets them go, he doesn’t like confrontation. 

 

Jisung is ready to pounce if this shit head tries to hit Minho. 

 

“I find it funny he tells everyone this whole story about how bad I used to be when he loved every second of it.” Jisung clenches his fists, Changbin does too, even Lix looks pissed. 

 

“You’re delusional.” Minho growls, “you just don’t want to accept the fact  _ your _ boyfriend was someone else’s fuck toy before yours.” 

 

Sungie pushes between them, he takes Minho’s hands, “and you can’t accept the fact it’s not you that makes me scream, you can’t wrap your idiotic little brain around the fact I don’t give a fuck about you or any of the rest of them anymore.” Jisung looks up with rage in his eyes. He dares Dohun to do something right now. 

 

When he doesn’t say anything back Minho pulls them away, his hold tight on Sungie’s hand. They walks away a little further and still nothing, Bin and Felix meet them and they all start towards the car. 

 

“You’re fat now anyway, I don’t want you anymore.” Dohun yells. Jisung laughs, he actually laughs, he then grabs Minho and kisses him hard, ignoring the stares they’re getting. Felix squeaks covering his eyes. 

 

Min deepens the kiss knowing what Jisung is doing, he wraps an arm around his waist and his hand goes in his hair. Sungie’s arms loop around his neck, when they pull apart Min presses a kiss to his forehead making him smile. Jisung flips the two bug eyed boys behind them off. 

 

He can hear Dohun sputtering around trying to react to that. Jisung hums and smiles kissing Min softly for just a second, they all then head for Changbin’s car. 

 

“God he’s such a dick head Sungie, why don’t you have a restraining order yet?” Changbin hits the steering wheel with his palms. 

 

“I don’t have probable cause, Korea doesn’t recognize gay relationships so I can’t file it for domestic abuse. And when I tried to say I was a minor still they laughed at me and pretty much said I deserved it.” Jising mutters. 

 

“What if you say he’s stalking you? Not as an ex but he’s obsessed with you Sungie leave out the fact you’re gay.” Felix suggests. 

 

“I could try that, I’d have to hope I get different people to help me though.” Jisung leans back into Minho, playing with his fingers. 

 

“Min I don’t know how you don’t lose your shit every time you see him.” Bin shakes his head, his hand still in Lix’. 

 

Minho hums, “I used to get really mad if I saw him, and don’t get me wrong I still do, but I know he just wants a reaction out of us when he taunts us so I try to keep quiet.” He explains, “it’s different for me, I can hold my tongue because I was never afraid of him.” Min kisses the side of Sungie’s head. 

 

“I can’t help but argue back with him even though I know it’s what he wants. When I don’t I get mad at myself for not standing up for myself now since I couldn’t before.” Jisung taps on Min’s thighs, he’s anxious but is hiding it around the other two pretty well at the moment. 

 

“I get it Sungie,” Felix reaches back and takes his hand squeezing it. 

 

“I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself.” Lix smiles, “thanks Felix.” He snuggles more into Minho shutting his eyes on the drive back. Once back in their parking lot Jisung gets out first. 

 

“We’ll just go back to my place Min, I know he’s anxious.” Bin says as Minho gets out. 

 

“Thank you, see you guys tomorrow.” Min meets Sungie at the door, grabbing his keys. 

 

“You okay?” He asks as they walk up the stairs. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just, I don’t even know.” Jisung sighs and leans against the door of their apartment. Minho unlocks the door and Sungie falls onto the second he’s inside. He raises his hands doing grabby hands at him and Min of course comes over. 

 

Jisung whines when Minho doesn’t just lay on him, but sits next to him. 

 

“What?” Min looks at him knowing what he wants of course. 

 

“Come cuddle me.” Sungie pouts, Minho groans like he just requested the most out of his way thing in the world. He drags himself over his boyfriend grumbling the whole time. 

 

He makes Jisung open his thighs so he falls between them and nuzzles into his neck. The younger wraps his limbs around him happily. Kissing the top of his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

Min hums shifting his hips slightly so they’re more lined up, he sets his chin on his chest too looking up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Can I help you?” Sungie looks down at him, Minho surges forward and kisses him hard making their teeth clash together. Jisung giggles but kisses him back happily, opening his mouth to let Min in. 

 

The elder licks his lower lip making Sungie shudder under him slightly. He sticks his tongue out and lets Jisung do what he wants, him and his damn licking kink. 

 

His hands travel down the youngers sides, pulling his thighs up slightly but not around his waist. Jisung bites his lower lip now, pulling forward their eyes locking as he does. 

 

Min moves forward again, crashing their lips back together. Between Dohun being an asshole and Hyunjin trying to kiss him today Minho needs Jisung right now. He needs just him, hard and fast or slow and loving, he doesn’t care which. 

 

“Not to be really gay…”

 

“You are really gay,” Sungie giggles their words barely slipping part their lips, their kisses too intense to pull apart. 

 

“Let me finish you shithead.” Minho bites him and it makes the younger moan softly, they pull away from each other for a second both trying to catch their breath. 

 

“Finish then,” Jisung slides his fingers into Min’s hair, pulling him back down to kiss him again. 

 

“When you stuck your tongue down my throat in front of them it really got my dick hard.” Minho laughs against him, Jisung snorts, “What is with you and public making out kink of yours?” 

 

“We’ve literally made out on public like twice in the whole three years we’ve been together, what do you mean?” Min kisses down his neck, sucking harshly on his pulse. 

 

“You wanna suck dick when our friends are around all the time!” Sungie squeals when Minho bites a more sensitive spot on his neck. 

 

“Hmm, maybe,” Min pulls his sweater down slightly and sucks on his collarbones. Jisung rolls his eyes, “also remember how you said you don’t have an exhibition kink? You’re a liar, you’ve sucked my dick in the car a bunch of times, that’s public sex.” 

 

Minho sticks his tongue out at him, “that doesn’t count.” 

 

“How?!” Minho locks their lips again, kissing him even hungrier now. 

 

“Cause it’s the car, in secluded areas, where I know we won’t get caught.” Jisung argues, Min rolls his eyes now, “shut up and kiss me babe.”  

 

Sungie giggles again and goes back in for more kisses. Minho is aggressive and intense, the younger barely able to keep up. His moans under him hips pushing up into his boyfriend’s slightly. 

 

“You look so fucking cute tonight.” Min whispers against his skin, he slides his hands up Sungie’s sides feeling his hard muscles. Jisung gasps when the elder tugs on his nipples, his hips pushing up more now. 

 

“I don’t know what makes you hornier…” Sungie murmurs, “when I dress up...or look like a nerd.” Minho smiles against his skin.  

 

“Depends on my mood.” It’s no secret Jisung will purposely turn his cute on to get to Min. He wears his glasses and big sweaters that swallow him whole and Minho loses it for some reason. He loves when he looks tiny and innocent, loves when Sungie will have his button ups for school on and he looks fucked out. 

 

“Well i guess the nerd really got your dick tonight huh?” Minho hums and pushes his sweater up, moving down his body to lick up every crevice of muscle. Jisung moans eyes fluttering shut, bites down on his lower lip as Min takes his sensitive bud into his mouth. Sucking and biting all over his chest. 

 

“I’ll keep my glasses on.” 

 

“You better.” Minho bites by his rib cage, “kinky Bitch.”

 

“Only for you.” Minho’s laughs as he unhooks his belt, continuing to kiss down his body, he pops the buttons and zipper and tugs the tight jeans down slightly. Moving to attack his hip bones, Sungie shuts his eyes and threads his fingers into Min’s hair. 

 

The elder is teasing a lot, he pulls his jeans down a little more and licks up to his stomach again. Giggling a little when he realizes Sungie actually has a little happy trail at the moment. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” Jisung whines, “you’ve been lazy,” Min licks up through it again and Sungie goes bright red, covering his face. He traces the barely there hair again, it’s literally nothing in comparison to other guys. 

 

“Shut up!” He blushes deeply pushing Minho’s face away. Min kisses his palm and guides his hand back into his hair.  

 

“You know I don’t care babe I’m just teasing you.” He murmurs kissing his hips again. Sungie is still hiding though, normally he’s completely clean shaven, everywhere. He just does not like body hair, it makes him squirm and he won’t go down on Min if he hasn’t shaved in a few days and he doesn’t like when Minho does to him if he’s not smooth. 

 

Sung doesn’t have a lot of nos when it comes to sex to Min doesn’t mind it. He doesn’t give a fuck about it but whatever makes Jisung’s more comfortable he does. 

 

“Baby...don’t hide from me,” Minho creeps back up hid body, making their lips lock again. 

 

Jisung sighs against him, hands going back into his hair. “I’m only teasing you, you literally barely have anything.” Min murmurs, “I can go shave,” 

 

“Babe, I don’t care, it’s literally stubble.” Minho starts kissing him harder again, his hand sneaking down to rub him through his jeans. Sungie gasps softly, his eyes fluttering shut again. Min moves to lay on the side of him instead of between his legs, his fingers sliding under his jeans now. 

 

“You actually have boxers on?” Min kisses his neck again, “I was just laying around the house before you got home. I didn’t plan on going anywhere tonight.” Sungie explains, little gasps leaving his lips as Minho rubs his tip through the material. 

 

Jisung pulls at Min’s shirt wanting it off, wanting to touch him, he makes him back away and pull it off. The second it is Sungie is flipping them over, mouth everywhere, hands touching his sides and chest instantly. 

 

Min groans softly, his eyes fluttered shut, hands sliding into his boyfriend’s hair now. 

 

“I love you.” Sungie whispers as he nips at his ear. 

 

“I love you too baby.” Minho suddenly sits up remembering something. 

 

“What!?” Jisung asks eyes wide. 

 

“I just remembered something!” Min jumps up, carrying Sungie with him. 

 

“Where are we going?” Jisung shrieks, his back hits the bed and Min goes over to his closet. 

 

“What’d you buy?” Sungie sits up on his elbows, Minho pulls a box from the closet. 

 

“Hold please.” 

 

The younger reads the box and gasps, “you didn’t tell me you bought new toys.” He scrunches his nose up.

 

“I forgot.” 

 

“Fake ass, what if I wanted to pick?” Min tips him over taking the box back cutting it open. 

 

“What you don’t trust me?” Minho hits his thigh, Sungie giggles and starts kissing along his neck while he opens the box. 

 

“What, is that?” Jisung’s eyes get wide. 

 

Min giggles while opening the second box, he takes out a pink toy with two heads one side shorter than the other. The longer is much bigger and longer. 

 

“That is the size of my left thigh.” Jisung whispers, he wraps his arms around Min from the back, “hardly.” He grabs the batteries too, and the two bottles of lube he ordered. Sungie grabs the other two boxes too and starts looking them over. 

 

“Cute!” He smiles opening the first one, a new plug falls out, it’s a sparkly green and the other in a different shape completely. 

 

“Thank baby,” Sungie kisses his cheek, arms hugging him boyfriend tightly. 

 

“You’re cute, you wanna try this or are you still quaking in your boots?” 

“Well my dick is still hard so that’s a yes.” 

 

Minho giggles and then tackles Sungie to the mattress. His lips meeting the youngers, “so, what is this suppose to do?” The second shaft is in the shape of a butterfly at the very end. 

 

“Well, this was for girls, but I mean half are toys we have are supposed to be for girls. But,” Min hits a switch and the whole thing starts vibrating. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Sungie whispers. 

 

“Think you can handle it hot stuff?” 

 

“If I die it’s gonna be great.” Jisung giggles and starts kissing his boyfriend again. Min sets the toy down and focuses back to torturing his boyfriend. 

 

“Hold on I wanna make you I don’t actually kill you.” Min murmurs pulling away. Sungie nods and shifts, Minho sitting on the edge of the bed now. 

 

The younger slides off and gets between his legs, he pulls at his jeans instantly. Min hums and lets him pull them off completely boxers going too. 

 

Instantly Jisung latches on to his tip, sucking hard. Minho lets out a hiss. 

 

“Jeez babe.” Min shuts his eyes, fingers threading into his hair, lower lip going between his teeth. 

 

Sungie hums happily taking more into his mouth, his hands going on his thighs. Licking at his head coming back to his tip, hand on his member too. 

 

Minho hums softly, one hand in his hair the other hand holding the directions to see all the settings on the toy. Jisung takes more into his mouth, sucking harder tongue moving all over him. 

 

Minho groans softly, “Hmm, we’ll start in a low setting, both ends vibrate,” he pulls Sungie off for a second, drool dripping down his chin already. 

 

“Think you can handle that?” 

 

“Hmmm,” Jisung tries to go back down, “Hey, words baby boy.” 

 

“Yes I can, just, lots of lube.” Sungie wipes his chin kissing Min’s thighs now. 

 

“I was gonna,” Minho let’s his boyfriend go back down on him, his tongue everywhere. He leans back and shuts his eyes rolling his hips slowly into his mouth. 

 

Sungie pulls away and relaxes his jaw, his fingers creeping between his thighs scratching slightly. 

 

“Too much?” Min pulls away feeling the scratches. 

 

“No, just moving…” Jisung kisses his inner thigh, “wanna finger you.” He murmurs while tracing shapes. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Minho looks down at him, Sungie nods and licks his tip absently, “makes you fuck my throat better.” He sucks more eyes looking up innocently. 

 

Min rolls his eyes but gives him the lube they just bought. 

 

Jisung squeals around him and slicks his fingers up, he lets his jaw slack. And slides a diff inside him and Minho tenses. 

 

“Damn baby…” Min groans softly shifting his hips, “come back on the bed love.” Minho scoots back, Jisung crawling up after him. He goes up and locks their lips again, “hmm baby kiss me more.” 

 

Min flips them over, their hips slotting together. Jisung moans softly, his jeans getting pulled down now. The younger gasps more his member getting pulled from his boxers. 

 

“You’re so pretty.” Minho murmurs while pulling Sungie’s sweater over his head now. His jeans and boxers coming off completely now. 

 

Min sits back between his thighs, pushing them apart. “Pretty baby,” the elder kisses along his knees and inner thighs, biting gently. 

 

He grabs the lube and slicks his own fingers up, sliding two in at once. Sungie moans his fingers reaching for Min’s other hand. 

 

“Easy baby, I’m right here.” Minho sees Jisung flipping in and out and subspace. 

 

“Min...” He whispers eyes shutting, lower lip between his teeth. He tips his head back, shifting his hips down slowly. 

 

“Okay?” Minho asks as he slips a third finger inside. 

 

“Yeah, feels good.” Jisung rocks back on his digits, squeezing his hand. “Gonna feel better.” Min kisses his thighs, biting gently again. 

 

“Tell me when you want me to.” Minho murmurs while spreading his fingers. Jisung inhales sharply, “just want your fingers right now.” 

 

Min nods understanding what he’s requesting. He shifts his fingers up and Jisung moans, eyes practically rolling back. 

 

The elder starts his attack, running his sensitive nerves down slowly and teasingly. 

 

“Fuck-“ Jisung whines his thighs twitching slightly. Min leans down and and licks his cock base to tip making the younger buck up. “Needy?” 

 

Sungie mumbles eyes opening again, he pushes down on his fingers. “Please, need it.” 

 

“Need what?” 

 

“Need to come, please hyung.” Jisung twitches again, hips snapping back on his fingers. Minho picks up his pace, “show me how bad you want it.” 

 

The younger whines but starts to ride his fingers, his fingers clenching the sheets now. Minho moves his fingers again and he’s now hitting his prostate every time. 

 

“Good boy Sungie, you look so pretty like this baby.” Jisung rolls his hips down harder chasing his release. 

 

“Min-fuck, please…” He bucks and Minho slips in a fourth finger and Jisung moans louder, practically coming on contact. He paints his chest and stomach with white, breathing hard. 

 

“Good boy baby,” Min milks him through his high, thrusting his fingers in and out lazily as Jisung comes down slowly. 

 

“Cute,” Minho giggles his other fingers sliding through the mess on his stomach, lifting up to his mouth. Sungie wraps his lips around his fingers licking them clean. 

 

“You okay or you wanna wait?” 

 

“Hmm, Yeah, Just don’t turn it on right away.” Jisung pulls at Minho wanting him to be at kissing level. 

 

Their lips lock again, Jisung reaching down for Min’s cock again. He strokes him slowly, thumb pressing to his slit. 

 

“Babe-go slow, you’re making me wanna fuck You already.” The elder murmurs his face going in his neck. 

 

“That’s okay,” 

 

“Not yet.” Minho bites him and pulls away to slick the toy up. Jisung watches, he is trying to keep himself calm, a little nervous. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yeah,” Minho slides the tip inside him and inches it in slowly, Jisung moans loud, his eyes shutting and mouth falling open. It’s big, bigger than most their toys. 

 

He gets it almost all the way inside and shifts it around a little. 

 

“I think I feel it in my stomach it’s so long.” He giggles while testing it out with a slight roll of his hips. 

 

“Does this feel okay?” Min presses it in all the way, the second end resting against Jisung’s balls. 

 

“Yeah,” before turning it on Minho thrusts it in and out slowly, Sungie’s fluttering shut now. He hums softly biting his lower lip trying to decide if he likes this or not. The end inside him feels really good, but the shorter part pressing against his balls and even his shaft sometimes is a little annoying. It gets in the way of starting a rhythm. 

 

Min kisses along his chest and neck waiting for the go ahead, Sungie makes him lift his chin and they start kissing again, he loves kisses. Jisung is the only person Minho has ever been with that he’s kissed when they had sex. 

 

It’s too intimate to him for one night stands and friends with benefits. Even when he had boyfriends when he was younger he still wasn’t into them like they were into him. But Sungie he it, Min has never loved anymore like he loves Jisung. 

 

“Turn it on low,” the younger whispers, “you gotta relax first, your whole body is tense baby.” Minho pushes the toy deeper looking for his prostate, and he finds it way quicker than he thought he would. 

 

“If you keep fucking me like that I’m gonna come again already.” Sungie hisses while grinding down now. His hips moving with purpose, Minho sees this and quickly shifts it off his nervous and turns the dial a tiny bit. 

 

Jisung’s she’s fly open, “oh fuck….” his back arches instantly, hips going in slow circles. Min presses the second end back into his sensitive areas and he bucks. 

 

“Oh yeah baby?” 

 

“Want more-“ Sungie is biting his lip, sweat dripping down his forehead now. 

 

“What do you say?” Min shifts it again and Jisung almost screams, even on the low setting it’s so intense. Vibrating through him so he can feel it in his throat practically. 

 

“Please, please hyung, wanna see how high we can get it.” Minho kisses him again and turns the dial and Jisung’s body spasms, the highest pitched moan ever coming from him. Back arched nails scraping down Minho’s chest. 

 

Min grabs his chin making their eyes lock, “You okay?” He sees Sungie is drooling and it’s honestly really fucking hot, “y-yes,” He twitches hard again not having any control of his movements at the moment. 

 

Minho starts to fuck him with it, his skinny thighs shaking bad, his whole body is shaking with arousal. 

 

Sungie rolls his hips and it hits his prostate, he sees stars again. He wants that again, “hyung...please-“ he mumbles out, voice whiny. 

 

“Please what?” Minho sees the way Jisung is struggling his hands not able to find a hold on anything for long enough. His mouth hung open, hips thrusting pretty much into nothing. 

 

“Do you want more baby?” Minho hits his prostate and again and Jisung almost screams, “y-yes p-please. Want you to f-fuck me with it.” He struggles, Min kisses his forehead and hits the switch again, he also angles it up to his prostate. 

 

Sungie does scream this time, his back arching as his body practically convulses with pleasure. Minho does as he asks and fucks him through it tears dripping down his cheeks now. 

 

Minho actually gets shot in the face Sungie comes so hard, his whimpers and whines loud. Body going completely still, head having fallen back. Min turns the setting down instantly, “oh no I broke my boyfriend.” He whispers moving the toy out of him slowly. 

 

“Sungie baby, you okay?” Minho sees how there’s no movement, like the other day, he smirks slightly realizing he did it again. 

 

Jisung’s eyes slowly blink awake again, his face dazed completely. 

 

“Hi baby,” Min smiles softly at him. 

 

Sungie hums and grabs him so their lips lock, “hyung, made me knock out again,” he giggles instantly, “I know baby,” 

 

“Feel so good,” Jisung practically mews against him, “Yeah?” He nods and tries to tackle Minho but his legs give out making his giggle more. 

 

“You’re so cute,” Min lays on his back for Sungie letting him do what he wants. 

 

“Hyung should get a turn.” He murmurs while kissing down his body, he licks the mess he made up swallowing it all down. 

 

“Yeah no,” Minho grabs the toy so it’s out reach from his very loopy and subspaced out boyfriend at the moment. Jisung pouts slightly, “Why not?” He licks Min’s tip again causing a shiver to go through the elder. 

 

“Cause we both can’t have soup for brains.” Minho slides his fingers into his hair, eyes fluttering closed and Jisung starts sinking down again. His nose nuzzling his pelvis happily. 

 

“Shit babe-“ Minho moans softly, his hips pushing forward. Jisung moans around him, jaw falling open all the way, nails pressing into his thighs. He still has the bite mark since it was only a day ago from Sungie healing on his inner thigh. 

 

Min drops his head back, his hips pushing forward again, thrusting in lazily. 

 

“Fuck,” he bucks and Sungie pulls off, drool dripping down his chin, his eyes glazed over and looking blissed out. 

 

He puts his hand on him now, tongue sticking out now. Min groans thrusting into his hand, his eyes closing a small whimper leaving his lip. 

 

“Hyunggg want it please, wanna be covered make me messy…” Jisung begs his lips on his tip again. Min bucks again and his orgasm rocks though him. Sungie giggles mouth open as he gets hit in the face with his cum. 

 

Who knew Sungie liked it on his face so much. 

 

“Jeez babe.” Minho breathes out, pulling him back up, “Do I look pretty hyung?” Jisung asks lower lip between his teeth. 

 

“Yes, you always look pretty.” Min swipes come off his lip and pushes his thumb into his mouth. Jisung hums happily wanting all of it now, and Minho of course complies. 

 

“Babydoll you’re so far gone right now.” Min teases him his lips coming into contact with Sungie’s again. Jisung slides his fingers into his hair, happily kissing him pulling Minho on top of him. 

 

“am not!” He giggles rolling his hips forward again. Min hums fingers tracing his tan thighs, loving all the dark marks that now litter his honey colored skin. 

 

“Are too,” Minho slides his fingers between his legs again, his hole still slick from the toy, he slips two back inside him and Sungie lets out a little hiss. 

 

“Too sensitive?” He asks, Jisung shakes his head no, “Are you lying baby?” 

 

“No! I wouldn’t!” He pouts up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Yes you would, like this you would.” Sungie is known for saying he’s not over sensitive when in his headspace. 

 

“I’m not, promise,” Jisung reaches down and pushes his fingers back in him, Min laughing a little against his neck. He thrusts his fingers in lazily, kissing his pulse and everywhere else slowly. 

 

“I love you,” Sungie murmurs, eyes fluttered shut his hips twitching every now and then. Minho rolls over and brings him with him, “I love you too baby,” he takes his fingers out and brings them to Jisung’s lips so he sucks on them. 

 

The younger hums and sits up to straddle Min his thighs shaking, “if you think you can ride me right now you’re crazy.” Minho teases feeling him tremble against him. 

 

“Wanna though…” The elder sits up bringing him closer licks pressing together. 

 

“I know baby, but you feel these shakes in your legs right now?” 

 

“Don’t care.” Jisung wraps his arms around Min’s neck holding himself up. “You’re so stubborn.” He whispers arm curling around him to pick him up slightly. 

 

Sungie inhales hard, biting Min’s was as he gets lifted up. He grinds down wanting his boyfriend more than anything now his mind clouded by Minho. 

 

They both moan softly, fingers in each other’s hair, teeth clashing and tongues tangled. 

 

Minho bites his lower lip, fingers scratching Sungie’s sides as the younger strokes him again. 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to get hard again, Jisung grabs the lube and slicks him up. His thin fingers being relentless, “babe, easy…” 

 

“Want you.” 

 

“You have me, I’m all yours baby.” Sungie whimpers at his words, curling even closer, Min picks him up more lining him up. 

 

As he sinks down Jisung buries his face in his neck, tears welling in his eyes again. 

 

Littles ahhhs and whines falling from his lips. 

 

“Can’t, do it-“ Jisung gasps thighs giving out completely, Minho giggles and flips them over, hips rolling deeper into the younger. 

 

Sungie gasps and whimpers, nails scratching down his back. Teeth clamping down on his lower lip, “hyung-“ he cries tears falling. Not from pain, he’s just overwhelmed, Min is going gentle but it’s still intense. 

 

“You okay baby?” Minho whispers noticing his tears. 

 

“Yeah, Just feel good.” 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jisung’s back arches hips snapping up. 

 

Minho grips his twitchy hips and starts a pace, hips rolling deeper and harder. Jisung is not being quiet at all, louder than usual too, “fuck…” 

 

“Shhh baby, neighbors three doors down are gonna hear you.” Minho kisses him trying shush him whimpers and whines a little. Sungie’s usual noise is great, and he loves how long he’s being right now. However the noise complaints are not something they need. 

 

Jisung puts his fingers in his mouth to quiet himself, whimpering around them as Min picks up the pace. 

 

They both are sweating bad, bodies hot and over sensitive. 

 

Min pulls his hair and that alone sends Sungie over the edge, his shaking reaching a maximum. Minho right behind him moaning into his neck. 

 

When he pulls out he quickly presses the plug inside. Jisung is breathing heavily, barely able to move, his hair sticking up everywhere thighs still shaking. 

 

Min too is wiped out, laying against Sungie’s right thigh, their fingers locked loosely. 

 

“I think I’m dead.” Minho mumbles against his skin, not even bothering to lift his head up. Jisung takes in a deep breath, “I think my brain leaked out of my ears.” 

 

“Ew,” Min laughs he sets his chin on his chest. 

 

“You down from the clouds?” 

 

“Hmm, getting there.” Sungie lifts his hand to Minho’s hair, “my legs won’t stop shaking.” He whines softly. 

 

“Cute,” 

 

The elder goes to sit up but his arms actually give out making them collide. Jisung shrieks as he gets squashed under his boyfriend. 

 

“Babe!” He giggles, Min groans face bright red. 

 

“Sorry baby, you put my ass to sleep.” He murmurs making Jisung laugh more. 

 

“Your dick nearly knocked me out again, cut that out.” 

 

“That toy did knock you out again.” 

 

Min kisses his cheek, “babe that literally is the most intense thing you’ve ever bought. And if you don’t let me use it on you we’re fighting.” 

 

“That is not going in my ass.” 

 

“Weenie.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Wee-nie, stop acting like you don’t like it in your ass ya fake gay.” 

 

Minho practically chokes on his own spit at his boyfriend’s word, “Excuse me!?” 

 

Jisung giggles loud, shrieking as he gets smacked with a pillow. 

 

“I’m not a fake you little shit, you put it in my ass often enough.” Min gets the strength to sit up on his knees grabbing Sungie’s ankles and yanking him down. 

 

“You’re gonna have to be a really good boy to use that on me baby.” He whispers connecting their lips again. 

 

“Hmm I’ll see what I can do.” Jisung whispers, “babe, I’m all sticky…” 

 

“I’ll clean you up baby.” Min kisses his cheek and gets up, going to the bathroom to get a warm cloth. Jisung hums softly, rolling over into their pillows his face nuzzling the plush. 

 

“Hey no sleeping yet.” Minho rolls him back over and spreads his thighs wiping his member and stomach off. Then he wipes his face too and wipes himself up too. 

 

They then fall back together, curling around each other. 

 

“Hmm so sleepy,” Jisung murmurs, his hands reaching for Min. The elder wraps around him tightly, kissing behind his ears, “me too babyboy.” 

 

“I love you,” Minho whispers squeezing him tightly, “I love you, you don’t have to get up tomorrow morning if you don’t wanna. I’ll just take the train.” Jisung yawns. 

 

“No babe, I’ll drive you you goon.” They both sigh into each other, soft kisses passing between each other. 

 

“Night babyboy,” 

 

“Goodnight baby,” 

 

*

The next morning Minho wakes up first, when Jisung’s alarm goes off. Sungie snoring soundly face in the pillows, cuddling the blankets close to his chin. 

 

He rubs his back gently and he doesn’t even twitch, it makes him laugh softly. So he gets up and covers him again, grabbing a random pair of sweats so he can jump in the shower and start making breakfast for the younger. 

 

After a few minutes he goes to wake Jisung, the younger now sprawled out on the whole bed. 

 

“Baby, you gotta get up now.” He murmurs into his ear, rubbing his belly gently. Jisung grumbles trying to pull away, “I turned the tub on baby come on.” Minho gets his arms under him and scoops him up easily. 

 

Jisung gasps awake, eyes flying open, “scared me!” He whines a shiver going through him. 

 

“Sorry love,” 

 

“Let’s get you in the tub nasty.” The younger scrunches his nose up at his words, “I made you breakfast don’t give me that face.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too pretty baby.” Min then plops him in the bath dropping a kiss on the top of his head. 

 

He doesn’t take long, since he does have to go to take exams. He comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him eyes sleepy. 

 

“Go get dressed you only have like half hour till your exam baby.” He shuffles into their bedroom and starts getting dressed. Putting a mask on his face, to hide his lack of makeup, along with a sweater and jeans. 

 

His hair falls in his eyes, hiding almost all his face except for a sliver of his eyes. 

 

“You go put clothes on you’re practically naked.” Sungie hits his ass, kissing his cheek too. 

 

“I’m getting there.” Min kisses his lip and passes his bowl over to him. Jisung hums and starts eating, also grabbing coffee because he is not awake enough to take an exam. 

 

Minho grabs his backpack from their room and Sungie’s, “are you going to campus?” 

 

“Yeah I have stuff I have to print and I’m gonna study.” Minho hugs him from the back, also having a mask on too. “Let’s get going hot stuff.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woooo that was another long one, another one is coming don’t you worry. Hope everyone liked it, anyone have any requests that y’all would like to see our bois do?
> 
> And like I said Woochan smut is coming! I want it to be perfect so I’m taking my time writing it. 
> 
> Anyway, thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
